


blur

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: blur
(n.) 1. indistinctness, dimness, haziness, cloudiness, fogginess ; 2. fog, haze(v.) 3. dim, befog, obscure, bedim, efface ;  4. obscure, hide, conceal, veil, mask





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**blur**

(n.) 1. _indistinctness, dimness, haziness, cloudiness, fogginess_ ; 2. _fog, haze_

(v.) 3. _dim, befog, obscure, bedim, efface_ ;  4. _obscure, hide, conceal, veil, mask_

 

_Misi ini adalah misi yang menentukan masa depan umat manusia._

Haha. Bercanda. Aku selalu berharap bisa mengatakannya. Dan sekarang minatku sudah hilang. Apalagi melihat apa yang telah terjadi di dunia sekarang ini. Nyaris saja aku berharap aku tak pernah ingin mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Memangnya menentukan masa depan seluruh manusia di permukaan planet ini semudah itu? Aku bisa tertawa sampai kotak tertawaku rusak, lalu menangis di pojokan karena aku ternyata begitu naif.

—Eh! Itu bukan hal yang _akan_ kulakukan, karena Gerard sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Dia memang payah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa di saat segenting ini, aku malah dipasangkan dengan orang aneh dengan rambut merah menyala dari divisi yang paling tidak kusuka.

Divisi Penelitian Kekacauan Dunia adalah divisi yang paling tidak kumengerti dalam organisasi ini. Maksudku, apalagi yang perlu diteliti? Apa kerja divisi itu menganalisa apakah serangan virus mematikan berikutnya menarget kota apa? Atau menganalisa apakah para pemberontak akhirnya akan merebut tahta kerajaan mana? Dan semua orang bilang Divisi Penyelamatan Publik itu payah.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Segalanya tidak jelas bagiku.

Sama tidak jelasnya dengan Gerard.

Dan demi detik-detik kehancuran bumi—kenapa aliasku sangat PAYAH?

**—frank (soon to be fun ghoul) to gerard (aka lame party poison)**


End file.
